Feliz cumpleaños, Sev
by Klara Potter
Summary: Parece mentira como puede cambiar el día de tu cumpleaños cuando tienes a alguien que quiere celebrarlo contigo.


¡Hola!

Me he propuesto escribir un pequeño fic para cada uno de los cumpleaños que conozco de nuestros queridos personajes de Harry Potter. Este va a ser algo corto, porque estoy de exámenes y apenas tengo tiempo, pero aquí está. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

HPHPHPHpHpHPHPHPHP

Feliz cumpleaños, Sev

Era sábado, 9 de enero. Su cumpleaños. No tenía clase. Cumplía 10 años. El año que viene recibiría su carta de Hogwarts.

Por todos esos motivos, Severus Snape debería estar contento. Pero la verdad era que no lo estaba, y no tenía ningún sentido engañarse a sí mismo.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con desgana.

Bajó a desayunar sabiendo lo que encontraría. Tal como había esperado, su padre roncaba ruidosamente en el sofá, una botella de alguna clase de alcohol vacía yacía a su lado. Su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, nuevas contusiones frescas adornaban su pálido rostro.

-Buenos días, mamá -dijo el niño, entrando a la cocina. Se encogió interiormente cuando vio el estado de su madre-. Lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió imperceptiblemente. Odiaba que su hijo tuviera que pasar por eso, pero no veía la salida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo -dijo intentando sonreír, aunque no le salió muy bien-. Siento que no podamos hacer nada especial hoy.

-No importa -Severus ya se había resignado.

Desayunaron en silencio, rezando para que Tobias no se despertara. Al menos así tenían un rato de relativa paz antes de que comenzara la tormenta de nuevo.

Después del desayuno, Severus se levantó. Ayudó a su madre a recoger la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para ordenarla.

Decidió que bien podía empezar a hacer los deberes cuando terminara. Así, con suerte, después de comer podría ir a buscar a Lily y jugar con ella si estaba libre.

Una sonrisa adornó su cara cuando pensó en Lily. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente desde que, el verano pasado, se había atrevido a hablar con ella en el parque y contarle que era una bruja. Desde entonces iban juntos a la escuela y pasaban juntos prácticamente todas las tardes, estudiando y jugando en el parque. Y hablando de Hogwarts, sobre todo.

Aunque no esperaba nada especial , sería agradable poder pasar la tarde con ella y huir del opresivo ambiente que se respiraba en su casa. Odiaba su cumpleaños.

Cuando llevaba un rato inmerso en sus deberes de matemáticas, llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

-Severus, hijo -dijo la voz de su madre-. Lily está aquí.

Severus se levantó como un resorte. La sonrisa volvió a su rostro automáticamente cuando abrió la puerta.

Lily lo esperaba en la entrada de su casa. Su cabello rojo brillaba a la tenue luz del sol de enero. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con cariño, y sostenía una gran cesta de picnic en sus brazos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sev! -exclamó en cuanto él apareció.

-Gracias, Lily -dijo él quedamente, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-He pensado que podríamos hacer un picnic, hace buen día -dijo ella, radiante.

Severus asintió y la siguió entusiasmado. Giró la cabeza para despedirse de su madre, quien sonreía suavemente.

Se instalaron en el parque donde se conocieron, parcialmente resguardados del frío y de miradas ajenas por un grupo de árboles. Lily desplegó una manta y empezó a sacar todo tipo de manjares de la cesta.

-Lo hicimos entre mamá y yo -explicó, emocionada-. No creerías que dejaría pasar tu cumpleaños sin más, ¿verdad?

Severus se quedó quieto, mirándola con fascinación. Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien que no fuera su madre se molestaba en preparar algo especial para su cumpleaños, y la emoción lo estaba superando. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro. En el segundo siguiente, sin embargo, Lily lo estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-Gracias, Lils -musitó en su hombro con voz queda. No dijo nada más, pero no era necesario. Ella lo entendió.

Pasaron el día hablando de todo y de nada, riendo y jugando. No les importó el frío, ni la humedad del suelo. Severus pudo al fin olvidarse de todo y, cuando volvía a casa unas horas más tarde, estaba convencido que aquel había sido el día más feliz de su vida y que nunca lo olvidaría.

HPHphphpHPHPHPHPHPHP

Espero que os haya gustado. Y sí, si alguien se lo pregunta, me tomé la molestia de averiguar qué día fue el 9 de enero de 1970, jajaja. ¡Nos vemos en los reviews!


End file.
